


入梦来

by Mituek



Category: ONER（BAND）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mituek/pseuds/Mituek
Summary: ❗Erotic dream❗梦中的年龄操作有❗依然片段灭文式写作，并且有大量烂尾
Relationships: PINKWIN - Relationship, 岳洋
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

今天轮到我家太太戒赌，我端着碗拿着锅有点无聊就搞了。  
还是很难吃，去掉字符数应该是不到2k，而且里面有一些个人的狗xp，体现最严重的是洋洋掉眼泪  
如果雷到您，我给您下跪道歉，错都是我的，之后不会搞这种雷人短篇了  
以上一切不介意请Next Chapter→


	2. Chapter 2

岳明辉这场旖旎的梦境似乎做的太好了，梦里的人太过真实，乖顺躺在他身下的李振洋是比他们初识更加稚嫩的脸孔。  
他在国外，结果没想到短暂的旅程变成了长期的逗留。拜时差和他神奇的网速所赐，好容易跟李振洋打个电话都卡顿的要命，再加上李振洋在家里，深夜里他躺在床上想起李振洋的时候，只能在聊天对话框里输入一句我想你了又默默的删掉。  
他无数次在梦里梦到过李振洋，有两个人的回忆也有一些不可说的画面，可这次当他再次陷入沉睡，意识重新回笼的时候，他发现自己怀里窝着一个人。  
梦里的他没有多思考过为什么这个人会出现在这里，他只是顺着白色的毛衣下摆向里伸，摸到一片柔软细腻的肌骨顺着把毛衣拽了下来。  
身下的人只是在抖，但是没有推开他。  
“不怕，哥哥疼你。”  
  
他低下头含住李振洋的喉结，梦中人介于少年和青年之间的体型略带抽条后的青涩，他安静的躺在自己的身下任自己探索，被抚摸到敏感的地方就微微张开唇，却一句话也说不出。  
岳明辉揉着他胸口的软肉，拨弄着那小小的乳珠到挺立，记忆里因为在健身房里锻炼得当而覆盖的胸肌此刻却是青涩的柔软胸膛，拢起腻在掌心里的手感恰到好处。经过抚摸从胸口的皮肤向上泛起粉红色，岳明辉心下一动把人抱起来，却发现怀里的人又突然变成了他的洋洋。  
是刚出道那会的洋洋。岳明辉想是不是太早脱掉那件白色毛衣，要是穿着就能和记忆里的样子百分百重叠，李振洋用岳明辉最喜欢的那双眼睛含着疑惑看着他，但在岳明辉的手探向他身下的时候就剩下喘息。  
他蜷着腿靠在岳明辉肩上，被岳明辉抚摸他阴茎的动作弄的呼吸急促用手指表示着抗拒，岳明辉安抚性的亲吻他的额头可是手上的动作却完全没停过。  
他清楚李振洋喜欢被触碰的敏感点，也清楚他快高潮时细微的身体动作，果然在短暂的刺激铃口后李振洋屏住了呼吸，滑腻的液体顺着岳明辉包裹的指缝一点点溢出。  
他借着李振洋射的这点儿精液开拓起他的身体，梦中的李振洋很容易打开，也更加敏感，刺激到前列腺的时候他猛地直起身体像是受不了一样挤出一声老岳，岳明辉应了一声，勃起的阴茎抵住他的后穴顶了进去。  
就算知道是梦境，可是这种感官上的体验却好像是真实发生的，被完全包裹住的时候他还是忍不住沉沉的呼出一口气。李振洋凑上来吻他，从被动的进入到自己缓慢的晃动着腰，一声声的喊他老岳或者岳明辉，每一声都好像能和记忆里的某个片段吻合起来。  
岳明辉看着梦中的这个李振洋，脑海里闪过了一个体位，这奇异的东西是某天他们休假时李振洋给他看的，他们没多说什么，趁着放假实践了那个动作的可行性。那时候他们刚确定关系，他和李振洋好像逮到点空隙就可以搞到一起，好像性爱就是另一种表现感情热情的方式。但是也只有那一回，之后李振洋怎么也没答应用这个体位再做一次。  
岳明辉不知道怎么突然想起来这茬，想着反正也是在梦里，于是他停了动作，在梦中李振洋不明所以的表情里让他翻了个身，半蹭半抱的叫他靠到了床头。  
他努力的还原记忆里的那个位置，重新进入李振洋的身体时李振洋好像还不知道他要做什么，直到被握住膝弯让两腿分开到岳明辉跪着的腿间他才反应过来，但是似乎已经晚了点。  
岳明辉体贴的将手掌垫在李振洋胸前托住他的身体，可这样的动作却又逼迫着他更贴近墙壁，李振洋以后背紧贴他胸口的姿态被按在墙上，而胸腹被挤压的几乎与墙壁贴成了一条直线。他那体贴的手掌也只在胸口停留了一会就向下摸索去，维持着这个姿势埋在李振洋的身体里用牙齿轻咬后颈。  
他不着急操他，这样的姿势他们曾经试过一次，只是保持这样的动作就能进到比后背位更深的地方。  
那一次李振洋的手被他握住死死抵在墙上动不了，这姿势进入的太深了而且挣不开，李振洋最后被岳明辉操出了眼泪——还是根本止不住的那种，来自下半身几乎是恐怖的刺激带来了短暂的意识模糊，李振洋不记得岳明辉落在颈后的吻不记得他亲昵喊着自己名字的声音。  
在可怕的干性高潮后，他喘息着哭到眼尾红肿，几乎要融化在岳明辉和墙中间。  
  
梦中的李振洋也在喘息，也在呼喊着岳明辉的名字，但是却让岳明辉越来越清晰的意识到自己是在做梦，醒来之后面对的还是只有自己一个人的床和陌生的天花板，他距离李振洋还有那么几千公里甚至半个地球。  
岳明辉开始逐渐的不满意起这个梦境，还是不确定归途的具体日期的情况下，他逐渐开始无法忍耐想要看到李振洋的心情，尽管现代社会让远距离见面不再是什么困难的事情，可有的爱意只能当面说出。  
梦里的他抱紧了李振洋，听着他的呼吸和声音，试图在梦中复习只属于他的温度。  
  
再后来岳明辉不记得这个梦中断在什么地方，但是他中途倒是被自己突然叮咚作响的手机敲了起来一回，他努力睁开眼看着那个熟悉的头像弹出来两句话，没等这两句话留在记忆里，李振洋就很快的撤回了。  
【岳明辉你怎么在国外也不消停？】  
【做梦你都这么能闹腾】  
  
于是等第二天睡醒的岳明辉再看的时候，面对着两条撤回消息一脸懵逼。


End file.
